1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring board and a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) having low power consumption and long lives have drawn attention as light sources. For example, a lighting module mounted with a plurality of light emitting elements such as LEDs has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2011-44593). In such a lighting module, a reflecting layer (an insulating layer) for reflecting light emitted from the mounted light emitting elements is formed in an outermost layer and the light emitting elements are mounted on the reflecting layer by an adhesive agent such as a die bonding material.
However, from diligent studies of the present inventors, it has been obvious that adhesive strength between the adhesive agent (die bonding material) for fixing the light emitting elements and the reflecting layer is low in the lighting module. Accordingly, when the adhesive agent is used to bond the light emitting elements to such a reflecting layer, there is a problem in that the light emitting elements are apt to be separated from the reflecting layer.